


Kinktober: Dealer's Choice (Jefe/Carino)

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dom/sub, Frottage, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, and a brat about it, and our old friend, dealer's choice, nick amaro is the subbiest sub to ever sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Nick's been a brat all day, and it's time he learns to behave.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Rafael Barba
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober: Dealer's Choice (Jefe/Carino)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/gifts).



Nick laughs when Rafael closes the door to their apartment with no sense of urgency, then immediately pushes him face-first against the wall. "Everything okay?" he asks. He goes up on his toes when Rafael grabs his ass and squeezes hard. 

"You have fun being a brat today, _Carino_?" Rafael growls in his ear. His other hand drops to Nick's other asscheek and squeezes as hard as the first. "Have fun flashing your ass all over the precinct? You think I didn't notice how everyone watched you?"

"You bought me these pants," Nick replies. He groans when Rafael spreads his cheeks and shoves his dick hard in his cleft. "Yeah, that's good."

"Say my name, _Carino_."

Nick groans and wishes he had something on the wall to grab on to. The possessive, mean tone of Rafael's voice makes his dick throb, and he wishes he had any sort of leverage to shove back against Rafael's dick. " _Jefe_ ," he says. " _Jefe_."

"Good boy," Rafael says and bites hard on Nick's ear. He ruts against Nick's ass a couple of times, then takes a step back. "Don't fucking move."

Nick shakes his ass. He can't help it. He _has_ been a brat all day, and it's been _fantastic_.

"Just for that, you don't get to come until much, much later," Rafael says, and Nick knows he means it. A hot flash of need hits him low in the gut as he briefly imagines the next couple of hours, Rafael bossing him around and edging him over and over until he's sobbing and begging to come. 

"Am I getting punished or rewarded?" Nick asks. He gasps when Rafael spanks him hard on both cheeks. 

"Manners, you little shit."

Nick turns his head to try and see Rafael, but Rafael's just out of his sight. He can hear the rattle of Rafael's belt and spreads his legs wider, dropping his hands to his own waistband.

"Hands on the wall, _Carino_ ," Rafael says. "Flat palms, fingers splayed."

Nick slaps his hands on the wall and spreads his fingers. 

"Eyes on the wall."

Nick turns his head slowly, still wanting to know what Rafael is doing behind him. He gets his answer a moment later when he hears Rafael drop to his knees, and then Rafael's face is pressed against his ass, sucking hard on his hole through his slacks and underwear. "Oh, fuck."

Rafael grabs one of Nick's ass cheeks again and pulls it to one side, then pushes two fingers directly on Nick's hole. "Fucking brat," he mutters, then bites Nick's other ass cheek hard enough that Nick is certain there will be a mark even with the two layers between his skin and Rafael's teeth. Before he can ask for another, Rafael's put his mouth back over Nick's hole and is doing his best to tongue-fuck him.

"Yeah. Yeah _Jefe_. Fuck. Do me dirty."

Rafael sucks hard, then drags his mouth up the back seam of Nick's slacks. A moment later, Nick feels Rafael's hard, naked dick in his cleft. "I bought you these pants so _I_ could enjoy them, you fucking slut," Rafael hisses into his ear. "And you were showing off your ass all fucking day."

"You loved it," Nick replies. He laughs when Rafael digs his fingers into his hips. "Yeah, _Jefe_ , show me how much you like a reason to mark me up."

"I don't need a fucking reason, _Carino_. I'll mark you up when I want to."

Nick takes in a breath to mouth off again, but then Rafael ruts against his ass, his dick tight in Nick's cleft, and the breath rushes out of him. He can feel the heat and width of Rafael's dick, and the texture of the seam of his pants against his ass. He whines when Rafael snaps his hips and presses him hard against the wall, his own dick pressing just-too-much on the wall. It's perfect. It's everything he wanted when he was absolutely being a slutty brat all day. 

"Leaning over everything. Asking Dodds to help you with your boxing stance. I'm not the only one who saw that, you know. You're lucky Carisi didn't get territorial on you."

Nick bites his lip rather than point out that Carisi and Dodds both disappeared for about ten minutes after Mike lined himself up behind Nick and bodily moved him as he explained the stance he thought might work best for the punch sequence they'd been talking about. 

"Lucky I didn't bend you over right there and fuck you hard. Tear your new pants right down the seam and shove my dick in you."

"Yeah," Nick breathes out, the image bright and filthy. He and Rafael rarely even touch at work, which makes the image of Rafael losing control and so publicly claiming him stunningly attractive. "I'd let you, _Jefe_. Fuck. Snap your fingers, and I'll bend over."

"It's not about _letting_ me, _Carino_. I'll do what I want with you, and you'll say fucking thank you."

Nick keens and tries to rut against the wall, but Rafael still has him pinned hard, dick still a solid line of heat and weight against his ass. "Thank you, _Jefe_ ," he pants. "Thank you. Thank you."

Rafael fucks against Nick's ass and pants loudly in his ear. Nick isn't sure how much longer it takes for Rafael to come. All he knows is the weight of Rafael against him, the ungiving surface of the wall on his own dick, and then wet spots soaking through his pants and underwear until he can feel Rafael's come on his skin. 

Nick stays still as Rafael takes his dick in one hand and swipes the head of it across Nick's ass, marking him as unsubtly as he's used him to come. He hisses when Rafael yanks him away from the wall and palms his dick roughly. 

"Still hard," Rafael murmurs, cupping Nick and nipping his neck. "Very good, _Carino_. Maybe I'll only make you wait an hour before you get to come."

Nick wraps a hand around Rafael's wrist, careful not to add any more pressure to his dick. "Whatever you want, _Jefe_. Whatever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!
> 
> I have one other Jefe/Carino story that I believe I wrote for last year's Kinktober. I think it's also my only other Rafael/Nick, so pretty easy to find.


End file.
